


(little darling) I feel that ice is slowly melting

by thatfangirlingfreak



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: LOWERCASE TITLE FOR THE 1ST TIME EVER OH NO, M/M, i hope you like it? eh you probably won't, im so sorry, it was cuter in my head, it's cool I spent forever writing this it's cool, it's literally just Calum and Luke no one else everyone like died or smth, the word icebreaker is used twenty times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatfangirlingfreak/pseuds/thatfangirlingfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum likes icebreakers, and Luke. Mostly Luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(little darling) I feel that ice is slowly melting

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why this happened either pls pretend it's good for my sake

Calum wouldn't describe himself as outgoing.

He gets shy too, he just hates the feeling. It's so uncomfortable and awkward. He likes to work around the hesitant, awful feeling as best as he can.

Thus, Calum adores icebreakers.

Little questions that spark conversations, questions that one may never ask, even to the people they're closest with. They're intimate, but not _really_. It's fascinating to the young lad.

But when Calum is sat, legs crossed, on the floor of the college library, and eyes the blonde a few shelves over? His mind and tongue can't seem to work together to formulate a single word.

He's so beautiful, almost delicate. Like lace on a wedding dress. Calum wonders if he tastes like vanilla or wedding cake. Maybe neither at all.

The blonde looks up, putting on some glasses, reading ones, perhaps. But all the tanned boy can think about is how his eyes look like the sky on a clear day. He is just so breathtaking, there aren't enough similes in the world to describe him.

And suddenly said pretty boy is approaching him. _Oh god_ , Calum thinks, _what the hell do I even say to someone that attractive?_ Then, he notices a Shakespeare work the blonde is carrying, and he's got the perfect icebreaker.

"What do you think of when you think of tragedy?" Calum blurts.

The blonde freezes, hand about to reach for a book. "I-I'm sorry?" _Oh god, what a cute stutt-_

"What's the first thing you think of when you hear the word 'tragedy'?"

"Um...tears. Why? Is this for a survey or something?"

"Tears, interesting. I think of death. Both go hand in hand, I suppose."

"Why'd you ask? If you don't mind me asking! I'm sorry I can be s-"

"My name is Calum, and I like to start conversations with cute people," He takes the risk, winking even.

The blonde blushes. "O-oh. Oh, I'm Luke! I um...I'm not very good at conversations with um...what you said..."

Calum laughs, standing up from the floor. "I'd love to ask you another icebreaker, but I've got to get going to my class. See you tomorrow, Luke?" _Please say yes, please..._

Luke's lips twitch into a smile. "Yeah, I'll be here. Always am. Gets kind of lonely..."

"Won't be alone as long as I'm around," Calum smiles.

 

\-----

Calum spots an atlas on the shelf, and he thinks of the perfect odd question to ask Luke.

"What do you feel when standing on the shore of the ocean?" He asks him, glancing up into blue eyes, almost like oceans themselves.

Luke sits beside him, and ponders it. "Peace, serenity. I love the ocean," He sighs, and Calum smiles.

"I do too. Back in Sydney-"

"You're from Sydney too?"

"Yeah," Calum chuckles. "I miss it."

"Me too. The beaches there were beautiful. Miss my family a lot."

"Tell me about it. Anyways, I feel inspired as I watch the waves slap against the sand. I don't know, a lot of thinking occurs when I just stand and watch the seas. Okay, now you ask me something."

"Wha-what? I don't...I don't even..."

Calum turns to face him, so that his knees and Luke's knees are touching. "Ask my anything. There must be something you want to know about me, the stranger who just talked to you out of the blue."

"W-what's your sexual orientation?" Luke asks, blushing deeply.

"Gay. Come on, you can dig deeper than that."

"What is your ideal career?"

"Something in music. C'mon Luke, this isn't my high school days. Ask me something so bizarre, something that probably won't even matter, but you can always go 'hey, that Calum guy's favorite flower is a tulip'."

"Okay, got it. In one word, how would you describe the sunset?"

Calum grins. "That's what I'm talking about about. Sunsets are...romantic?"

"Oh, Mr. Cliche over here!" Luke jokes, and Calum slaps his arm.

"Hey! Okay, how would you describe them?"

"Calum."

"You'd describe them as Calum?"

"Yeah, cause...n-no never mind."

"You can tell me."

"No, it was just...just a slip of the tongue."

"Alright. And I think romantic is a perfectly good summary, Luke."

Luke scoffs. "As if."

"But sunsets are something everyone appreciates, everyone loves to look at. They leave you with this magical, sort of complete feeling. The day is coming to a close, and the sunset above your head is so perfect, that you just want to somehow imprint that into your mind forever. And when you're with the perfect person, that sunset just looks more and more perfect. Because everyday, with that person, the one you think is truly the one, is perfect, and you never want the days to end."

"Are you a poet?" Luke breathes, and his eyes are twinkling with an emotion neither boy can really pinpoint.

Calum laughs loudly, echoing throughout the library, but no one's ever in there at this hour. "Maybe. The most romantic people usually are," He winks.

Luke blushes a little, but rolls his eyes. "Yeah, sure," His tone sarcastic.

Calum leaves the library, parting his separate ways with his newfound...friend? Maybe, he didn't know for sure. All he really knows, as he promises to meet Luke here again tomorrow, is that he doesn't want this day to end.

\-----

"Someone got here early, huh?" Calum asks Luke, whom is sitting in the same spot as they've been for the past week. While they now know basics like family and friends and growing up stories here and there, they still like the icebreakers, so they still use them.

"I've got a question for you." Brown eyes widen at this, because usually Calum starts it off.

"Okay, shoot," He sits on the floor.

"If your first true love knocked on your door, apologized, and had presents, what would you do?"

He ponders it for a moment, carefully considering his words. "I would tell him that I didn't love him anymore, that he isn't the one. I would say that I have feelings for someone else, and I now know that whatever I felt back then wasn't it. You aren't the one, I'd say to his stupid face."

Luke giggles, covering his mouth with his hand, and Calum can't help but snort at his cuteness.

"Okay, well since I haven't been in love yet, it's your turn."

"Okay, Hemmings...name something you always think 'what if' about."

"Uh...what if I kissed that stranger in the corner? How would they react? Would they kiss back? Slap me? Kick me in the balls?" Calum laughs, head thrown back. He hears Luke's melodic laughter as well, their sounds of happiness blending, like a harmony.

"You're funny, Luke. Okay, last time you were telling me about that time at your brother's wedding..."

"Oh yeah! Okay, so the guy who was in charge of the cake was freaking out because..."

And they laughed until sunset.

\-----

"Okay, we're changing it up! Three icebreakers for each. No more, no less!" Calum tells Luke, drumming his hands against his jean clad thighs.

"You first," Luke responds.

"Do you believe in soul mates?" Calum asks, knowing that Luke is pretty much in love with love.

"Yes, but you have many, including best friends and stuff. You?"

"I agree with your theory. Okay, ask away."

"You're in a tattoo parlor, what do you get inked?" Luke asks this as he knows about all of Calum's various sentimental tattoos.

"Oh god, um...the bass note because it's my favorite instrument and my sister helped me learn to play it."

"I'd your parents' initials on my hands," Luke jokes, and they both laugh.

"Yeah, that's not creepy at all. What is the most beautiful thing about people?"

"Everyone has a history, a story of their own. No one can experience the same life twice."

"I like that. Everyone has some passion, something they want to achieve. That inspires me a lot. Your turn, Lucas."

"What's one thing that makes you cry?"

"This is weird, but when you're in an airplane at night and you can look down at all the city lights and life happening below. So much could be happening inside that moving car down there, like a little girl having her first sleepover. Or in that soccer field yonder, where a kid has just won his first game. I don't know why it makes me cry, though."

"I cry when I think about my childhood, because I just want to go back so badly to when life was so simplistic and less terrifying," Luke answers.

"Ah, the joys of nostalgia. Um, how are you? I know it's stupid sounding, but seriously, how are you, Luke?" Calum asks, as sincerely as he can manage.

"I'm happier than I was when I started college. I was a bit depressed because my grandma had passed away a few months ago, and I really wasn't sure what I was doing at all. But now I think I'm okay, I've got it now."

"I'm proud of you," Calum smiles, white teeth sparkling. "Really, Luke. And I'm okay too. My days have gotten better because of you, y'know."

"R-really?"

"I've never been happier with anyone else." And that makes Luke's heart flutter.

"U-uh, um. Okay, have you heard a song that reminds you of someone today?"

Calum thinks about it, and nods, grabbing his phone. "Do you wanna hear it?"

"BLAST IT!" Luke yells, like the adorable dork he is. Guitar strums and Calum's laughter fill the room.

"It's not usually the type of thing I listen to...but you know that already."

"Yeah, didn't think..." Luke presses the home screen button on the phone. "Tori Kelly was Green Day or something."

"Yeah," Calum rubs the back of his neck. "But it reminded me of someone, okay." Luke listens to the music, swaying slightly. He looks at peace, eyes closed like that.

"Do you wanna dance?" Calum asks, without really thinking.

"Sure," Luke responds, blushing cutely. As Ed Sheeran's voice rings out, he grabs Calum's hand. Calum places his tan palms on Luke's waist, and Luke, being a little shorter, wraps his arms around his neck.

"Just take my hand..." Calum sings softly, and Luke giggles lightly, head ducking down.

"This is a cute song," Luke whispers, even though the library is deserted.

"It reminds me of an even cuter boy." Luke gives him an odd smile, but shakes his head slightly.

"Whoa, listen to Tori! Those vocals, Jesus!"

Calum laughs at his reaction. "I was made for loving yoUUuUUuUuUuu," Calum sings dramatically. Luke laughs, resting his head against his shoulder, making the older male smile fondly.

But Luke didn't know that song reminded Calum of Luke himself.

\-----

"Okay, what turns you on then?" Luke asks, jokingly using it as today's icebreaker.

"I have a daddy kink," Calum smirks, and the blonde snorts. "Shut up Lukey, this is serious stuff...princess."

And Luke is almost in tears from laughing so hard. "I-I was kidding, I'll ask a different one," Luke says, in between catching his breath again.

"Well, I wasn't kidding, but go ahead." And Calum can't wipe the smirk off his face, until Luke does his cute little giggle thing, and he's just overwhelmingly in like with the boy. Of course he can't tell him this. There were so many complications that came with confessing his feelings to Luke. It's better to just leave things as they are.

"Okay, describe one thing about the person you like. Because I know you have some hot guys in that one course of y..." Calum zones out because there are hot guys in his class? No one could compare to Luke. Huh. He's never seen any hot guys on campus besides the blonde in front of him.

"So, one thing about the person you like?"

"He's standing right in front of me," Calum blurts before he can think, and he wants to die. He wants a meteor to magically come down and strike him. He wants to evaporate into thin air. He wants to pull a Zayn Malik. He really wishes he hadn't just said that.

"Wh-what?" Luke stutters, probably disgusted with him entirely.

"Luke I'm so sorry, I didn't me-"

"You like me back?"

"Like you...back?"

"I-I like you too, Cal."

"Oh." There's a pause. "Oh my god, we're so stupid," Calum says, stepping forward and placing a hand on Luke's jaw, staring into his beautiful eyes before kissing his lips.

And he tastes like fresh mint, smells like vanilla, and his skin feels as soft as the rose petals sprinkled around a wedding cake. Nothing like he expected, but better than he'd imagined. He should've done it sooner, feelings know no icebreaker.

\-----

Calum steps out, taking in a deep breath of air to calm himself, before making his way over to his lovely boyfriend. "Sorry for the wait, my family can be a bit overwhelming," He says, giving Luke a Pepsi because he knows he doesn't drink.

"I know from your stories," Luke grins. "They're super kind though. And welcoming. It's no wonder, look at how we met."

Calum returns the grin, and slides one of his hands into Luke's back pocket, pulling him close, biting on his plush bottom lip. "Hey Lukey?"

"Yeah Cally?"

"Give me an icebreaker."

"Alright let's see...when do you feel the most alive? I know you hate rollercoasters, so clearl-"

"I feel most alive when I'm with you."

"Oh."

"That's the first time I've heard that without a stutter," Calum muses, and Luke slaps his muscular arm.

"Shut up, if you got told all the cute stuff you tell me, you'd be just as embarrassed and flustered as I am."

"Fair game. Give me another."

"Name something you love about coming home."

"I love my boyfriend, and I love coming home to tell him that for the first time."

Luke is in shock, frozen. "Calum, oh my god! I-I love you too, oh my god. You just told me you loved me. I love my boyfriend Calum so much, I can say that now. Oh wow. That feels good to say."

"You ever gonna stop babbling and kiss me?"

"Is that an icebreaker too? If so, then no."

"C'mon baby boy," Calum pouts. And Luke connects their lips, and the sparks both boys feel could melt ice.

**Author's Note:**

> you made it and you didn't die! i did bc of that awful beginning and ending. ANYWAYS okay ik I promised more ao3 works but like I still need to finish 1989 and I just went back into school today SO WE'LL SEE.
> 
> Read some of my other works whilst waiting, if you want; (wattpad: novocaineftcal)


End file.
